Outer Demon
by billys-green-soup
Summary: Jane Jackson has no idea who she is or where she came from. She's just a normal girl with ice powers and parts of her made of ice. But an encounter with the Titans makes her wonder. Who is she and who can she be?


Sooooo, here's the story for my newest TT OC. Oh boy! Jane is cool! XD She's my favorite... And OMG! I ACTUALLY HAVE THE PLOT FOR THIS TOTALLY THOUGHT OUT!

Disclaimer: Nooooooot Miiiiiiiine

* * *

Prologue

Kieth Magnusson had been a History Professor at Jump City University for years. He loved the subject and it never failed to fascinate him. Never. Nothing excited him more than historical trivia and, if he was lucky, trips to historical sites.

Until he met Marksa Donovan. She was beautiful, smart, and Keith knew the moment he saw her that he would love her. The two had met in passing at the University. Keith assumed she was a student and forced himself to hurry about his business, but Marksa was, apparently, having none of that. She followed him to his office and, without much coercing, had Keith on his back, laid on his desk and having the ride of his life.

After that, Marksa disappeared. Keith thought he'd never see her again, but she showed up a year and a half later with a little girl in her arms. She asked Keith if they could talk and, obligingly, he agreed. When he asked if the baby was his, Marksa nodded solemnly. With a somber look in her eyes, Marksa asked Keith to take the baby. When Keith inquired why, Marksa replied,

"She is half-human. She is too human. She'll never make it with me."

Keith frowned and asked what on earth Marksa meant. Of course he would take the baby, but she was human. What did she mean? Did she live in a bad neighborhood? If so, Keith would gladly have taken Marksa in. He still thought he was in love.

Marksa shook her head and nodded to the baby, wrapped in cloth and cradled in Marksa's arms. He looked down at her, closer now.

It was hard to tell, but half of her hair seemed to be coming in white while the other was blonde, like his. There was bump on her forehead on one side. One of her eyes was bright orange, the other green, like his own. Marksa pulled back the cloth covering the baby girl and Keith gasped. One of her arms, from the elbow down, appeared to be coated in- no, _made of _ice. As the girl stretched, one wing, one icy wing stretched out and above the blanket. Keith pulled the cloth off fully. Her leg was much like her arm, from the knee down made of ice. She had a tail as well, made of ice.

Keith pulled back, away from Marksa and the child. He declared that the child was an abomination, not his. He had no idea what Marksa was trying to pull, but he would never take the child. Marksa argued, concerned for the girl's safety in her home, the Underworld. The child was half-demon and growing up abnormally for one of her kind and she needed to be somewhere safer than the Underworld, full of full demons who could, would, kill her, or worse.

Keith knocked the offered child from Marksa's arms and went for the door to leave.

Infuriated, Marksa shot one hand out and a jet of frosted air shot toward the frame, freezing the door shut tightly. She picked up the, now crying, babe and laid her safely in a chair. With a crack, Marksa began her transformation. She jumped into the air and a pair of icy wings burst from her back. Slowly, her body began to freeze. Small horns erupted from her forehead and her beautiful blonde hair slowly bled into white. An icy tail sprouted from her and the transformation was complete.

Keith was never heard or seen from again. When the door was finally opened, there was no one inside but the baby girl. No one knew where Keith had gone or where the baby had come from. The room was freezing though, and was covered with ice.

Soon enough, though, they realized that the baby was a bit... abnormal. One of Keith's colleages picked the babe up and promised to take her to child services. Before long, the girl was dubbed a Jane Doe and enrolled into the Child Services of Jump City.

Chapter One - Just Like You

"Jane! Get up!" Marcus called, banging on the door.

Jane Jackson groaned and rolled over and right out of her bed. "I'm up, Dad!" She stretched her arms, legs, tail, and wing and yawned, scratching her head. As she stretched, the ice cracked. With a glance at the clock, she frowned. Woke up late again.

She stood up and walked to her dresser, walking right into it and chipping her right, icy shin. Her depth perception was horrible without her monocle. She groaned as she picked up the ice chip and tossed it into the trash. Grabbing her fresh clothes for the day, she headed across the hall and into the bathroom for a warm shower. Afterwards, she stepped out, limping with her ice leg having been melted down, along with the rest of her icy limbs.

Carefully, she tugged on one leg of her underwear and tied it at her hip, avoiding the trouble of trying to get it over her drippy leg. Getting dressed was not Jane's favorite task. She had trouble with it most days, with her leg and arm either being jagged or drippy. There was also the added trouble of her wing and tail. Typically, she used her right arm to break them off, as it was incredibly stronger than her left. Finally, she finished dressing, wearing a simple, black skirt cut just above the knee, where her knee was already beginning to freeze back into it's sharp tip and a green tank top with one of the shoulders ripped to allow her wing room to grow without destroying the rest of her shirt.

"Dad!" Jane called, brushing her hair, blonde on the left side and white on the right, around the tiny horn on her forehead. "Dad, am I going with you today? Or can I go out?"

Marcus popped his head around the door. "You were going with me, weren't you? You're wearing a skirt. You weren't going to go free running in a skirt, were you?" When Jane only shrugged, Marcus sighed. "I told you. I bought you those pants with the zippers up the sides so you could go free running without flashing all of Jump City. Would you please wear that if you're going to?"

She sighed. "Ok, fine. I will. What did you need me for, today?"

As Marcus started back toward the front of the house, he called out, "You got kicked out of the mall again, didn't you?"

Jane stopped and muttered a quiet oath. "Who told you?" she called, going after him down the hall.

Marcus handed her a piece of toast with jam on it and kissed her forehead. "What for?"

"For being a badass!" she yelled, then angrily bit into the toast.

He sighed heavily. "I've told you. No parkour in the mall." Jane muttered something about that being the place with the best things to jump off of and he sighed again. "You're coming to work with me today. I don't want you going back to the mall and getting into trouble. Okay?"

"Fine," she grumbled. "We're going in the car, huh?" Marcus nodded. Jane frowned and went outside of their brick home and, with as much force as she could muster, slammed her back into the wall. After three tries, the great ice wing had shattered and broken off into a small enough stub that she would fit easily into the car. When she went back inside, Marcus was waiting with a hair dryer and a towel to melt the jagged stub into a smooth, tiny nub of ice on her back. Jane grabbed a long, green cloak from the coat rack and threw it around her right side, mostly covering the icy bits. Marcus herded his daughter to the car and they drove off to the Jump City Zoo, where Marcus did a daily handling show with the raptor birds.

As always when she was taken with him, Jane was meant to stay well-behaved and look at the animals. This usually lasted no longer than an hour. Then, she would start free-running around the zoo, jumping off of exhibits and flipping against the walls. Marcus would be notified, she would be given a stern talking to, and then she would have her computer in her room taken away for two weeks, making it so that she couldn't watch videos, get ideas, or post on the David Belle fan forum she'd begun. Later, after much moping, she would eat lunch and stroll around the zoo, finally relaxing. Then, inevitably, Jane would get restless and start doing something that would probably get into trouble again.

If she was lucky, Jane would find someone who was trying to commit a crime. She would stop them and she would be praised. If she was unlucky, she would be called a freak, be teased for her... different parts, and wind up hanging out in the quiet, dark, secluded Nocturnal house.

Today, Jane was especially lucky.

She had been good for quite some time, enough time for her wing to almost fully grow back, and was sipping an Orange Soda and contemplating jumping from the top of the high tree nearby when a blur of blue, bright pink, and dark brown skin shot by. Following it, the Teen Titans came running as well.

Jane stopped for a moment, looked up at them, and threw her soda down to chase after them. As the blur, a dark-skinned black woman with bubble-gum pink hair and a horse's tail hung a left, Jane grinned and jumped over a low wall. She swing around a pole, kicked off of an exhibit wall, and landed right in front of the woman. She grinned down at the young girl and twitched her horse-ears. As she turned her head down to point the horn on her forehead at the new opponent, Jane leapt forward and let her right hand fall onto the woman's shoulder. In only a few seconds, she was completely frozen.

As she smiled at her work, Robin walked up to her. "Good job. What's your name?"

"Nice," Cyborg agreed, looking the frozen woman over.

Starfire flew forward excitedly. "Yes! Most marvelous! Tell us your name, new friend!"

With a huge smile, she replied, "Jane Jackson, at your service."

"Smooth moves, dude! Er, dudette," Beastboy said, holding up a hand for a high five. Before Jane could even think to respond, BB looked closer at her face. "Heeeey," he said, peering at her eye. "You're wearing a monocle. Wierd. What's it for?"

Jane raised an eyebrow. "For eyesight, duh. I have bad eyesight in my left eye, so I have to wear a monocle."

"Couldn't you just wear... a contact?" Raven asked

Jane frowned. "Well, I'm right handed..." She looked at her sharp, icy fingers. "I tried with my left hand once, but it only made my eye hurt when I poked it. The monocle is just as good."

In the awkward silence that always followed the question of Jane's monocle, Robin cleared his throat. "So what are you in town for?"

"Uh, I live here. My dad does the Raptor show here."

Robin and Cyborg exchanged a glance. "Really? 'Cause we've never seen you around here," Cyborg noted. "And trust me. Big icy stuff? We'd remember that."

Jane blushed a bit. "Well, Dad doesn't want me, er, fighting crime or anything. He says I'll hurt myself or something. You know, if a limb breaks off and I can't get away."

With a chuckle, Robin assured her, "I've been a hero for a long time. It does have its downfalls, but I'm not sure loss of limb is among the top concerns. Besides, you could be really good, if what we just saw is any indication."

Jane hesitated, then held up her right hand. With her thumb, she hooked her own ring finger and snapped it off. All five Titans winced and cringed. "It grows back," she assured them, throwing the finger and embedding it expertly into a tree. "But it takes a while. Sometimes, when I land wrong, my leg or arm will shatter and I have to wait for it to re-freeze."

There was a long silence. Jane frowned to herself. She didn't have any friends and she knew it was her own fault. Breaking off fingers didn't make one friends. It made people freaked.

"Aaaaanyway," Robin continued, as Cyborg picked up the frozen criminal, "We should get Demeter back to her cell. Wanna come along? I still don't know how we could never have seen you around."

Jane looked toward the security camera. "Well, Dad kind of doesn't want me... talking to any heroes... He's afraid I'll pick up hero work. But..." Jane bit her lip and turned away from the camera. "I'll be back before too long, right? He'll just take away my computer or something."

"You sure? You don't have to come along," Raven said.

Jane nodded. "It'll be fine."

* * *

And there you have it! First chapter! You know the drill people! Tacos for reviews, even exchange!


End file.
